Wingin' It Victorious Style
by literal-llamas
Summary: When Tori manages to break Hollywood arts and the kids are told to attend a different school until everything is sorted, Cat stays at her cousin's house. She hasn't seen Carl for years but they've always had a strong friendship. But what happens when Porter accidentally uses his magic in front of her?
1. At School

"...So my brother fed it to the gerbil and I woke up in the morning to see that it had pooped rainbow colours!" Cat Valentine finished. She smiled at Tori Vega who was currently staring at her with a blank expression. After a bit of awkward silence, Cat and Tori headed to their lockers. Tori threw her books inside and noticed how dim the locker was.

"Hey, who made it dim?" She asked no-one in particular. She was reaching for the red button when Jade West walked around the corner.

"Tori!" She quickly yelled, seeing what said brunette was doing.

"Jade!" Tori answered in the same tone of voice.

"You can't light your locker!" Jade told her.

"You aren't in charge of me!"

"Tori, seriously, Lane said-"

_**BZZZT**_

Pitch black.

"You IDIOT!" Jade screeched. "What part of 'You can't light your locker' do you NOT understand?"

"I'm sorry; I thought you were just trying to mess with me!" Tori replied. The girls bickered for a while and so didn't notice Cat come around the corner. Well, that and the fact that it was super dark inside.

"Hey, Tori, Lane says that you can't switch your locker on or all the lights will go off." Cat looked around. "Tori, I said DON'T turn it on!"

"It's OK, it's OK!" Sikowitz ran from the janitor's closet with a coconut and some eye-shadow in his hands. "I am a responsible teacher," Jade scoffed "And I have a torch." He reached into his pocket and shone the torch in Beck and Andre's eyes.

"Woah!" Beck said.

"Hey peeps, what happened?" Robbie asked.

"It's all Tori's fault."

"Cat!" Tori cried.

"It's true." Jade sing-songed as she sipped her coffee.

"Is anyone hurt?" Lane shouted as he ran around the corner.

"Don't you think they would have said?" Jade said.

"You don't have to be so bitter." Beck said.

"Oh, bitter, eh?" She mocked.

"Hey, break it up!" Andre said walking in-between them.

"Everybody, go home, we'll contact you all when school's open again. Meanwhile, you'll have to go to a different school. We'll work everything out." Lane yelled.

"Hey, wanna come to my house?" Tori asked Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade and Robbie. They all agreed.

"Ok, let's go.


	2. At Tori's

_AT TORI'S_

"So we take it in turns around the circle-"

"It's a line, Tori, we're all sitting on the sofas" Jade corrected.

"We take it in turns to say three secrets, one of which must be true. If we all guess which one is correct then we will find out that it's correct."

"That's not a good enough prize." Jade said.

"Well, tough chiz!" Tori yelled.

"Yay, sounds fun!" Cat chirped.

"Well, let's get started!" Robbie called.

"I'll go first." Andre said. "Okay, uhm... alright, which is true?

One: I forgot to wear pants to school when I was 6.

Two: I once told a female principle to shave her moustache.

Three: I swore in front of my teacher when I was 7."

There was some murmurs and group whispering.

"Three." Said Beck.

"No, one." Jade argued.

"Three." Said Tori.

"Six!" Squeaked Cat.

"Cat, there wasn't a number six!" Robbie told her.

"Aww... Phooey!"

There were more murmurs, mostly Jade and Tori arguing and correcting Cat.

"Okay, Two: You told a female principle to shave her moustache." Said Beck.

"Yup." Andre said, hanging his head.

"Ooh, my turn!" Cat sing-songed.

"One: I ate a banana from a bin when I was little.

Two: I started screaming at my Mom and Dad's wedding because I didn't know what 'object' meant.

Three: I accidently took my brother's gerbil to school and it pooped in Jade's lunch."

Jade gave her a threatening glare which made Cat scream and run into the bathroom.

"Oh, good one Jade." Remarked Andre sarcastically. Jade gave him the same stare which also made Andre scream.

"Rob, your turn." Beck said.

"I believe you're missing a certain little man out." Rex said.

"You aren't playing!" Robbie told him.

"I know." Rex said.

"Okay..?" Tori said.

"Secrets!" Jade screamed.

"Okay, okay, uhm...

One: I own a dress.

Two: I'm wearing my sister's pants.

Three: I have a crush on Cat."

"Two."

"Two."

"Two."

"Two."

"Haha! WRONG! I wore her pants yesterday!"

"You know, you probably shouldn't say that so loud, Rob." Andre said.

"So... which one is it?" Tori asked.

"None of your bees-cheese!" Robbie said.

"Fine! Mr Secretive." Tori huffed.

"Can I come out now?" Cat whispered from the doorway.

"Sure. So, what school is everyone going to?"

"My mom said I had to go to Northridge." Andre scoffed.

"Same here." Beck replied.

"Ditto." Said Robbie and Rex.

"Me too." Tori sighed.

"I'm going to Northridge because I need revenge with a few of their fat-headed pupils. Not because an adult told me too." Jade smirked.

There was a pause as eyes fell on a certain red-head.

"Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah?"

"What school are you going to?" Beck asked.

"I'm going to Bennett High with my cousin, Carl. I haven't seen him in like, ages so me and my mom are staying at his house. My dad is staying at home with my brother because he doesn't like staying at other people's houses overnight." Cat smiled. "That reminds me, I need to go home and tell my mom the plans."

"Wait, what?" Tori said. "How do you know that you're staying with your cousin and your mom doesn't?"

"Carl said that if anything ever happened to my school, I could stay with him and go to his school. It's weird, he texted that to me yesterday, like he knew something would happen." She shrugged. "See ya, guys!" And with that, Cat dashed out the door.

"Wanna keep playing?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, sure."


	3. At Carl's

_AT CARL'S_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Alright, I'll get it!" Carl opened the door. "Cat!"

"Carl!" Cat screamed.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in like, ages!" Carl laughed.

"That's what I said!" Cat squealed in her scarily high voice. Carl chuckled.

"You still sound the same!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat screamed. Carl just laughed again.

"Nothing." He grinned madly. "Oh, my gosh, you're Cat!"

"Oh, my gosh, I know!" The two hugged each other, screaming gibberish in each other's ears.

"Ahem!" Cat's mother coughed. "Sorry to break this up, but it's raining outside and uhh..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Carl mumbled. He stood to the side of the door. "Come in!"

"I will!" Cat giggled. She ran in, dragging her suitcase behind her. "Where do I sleep?" She asked.

"I'll show you." Carl answered and they sped up the stairs.

"Here's where you sleep!" Carl gestured to the bed in the guest room and Cat immediately sat down and plopped her suitcase next to her. She started to unpack while Carl went into his bedroom. He came back and helped to unpack.

"Are you still friends with Jane?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. We're dating." Carl said.

"Shut up! That's so awesome!" Cat yelled.

"I know, right?" Carl replied in the same girlishly excited tone as Cat. They chatted about life, and Cat asked if Carl's room still smelled the same. He was just about to answer when an all too familiar (To Carl) chime and flash alerted him of Porter's arrival.

"Porter!" Carl hissed.

"Carl!" Porter hissed back.

"Didn't you get my text?" Carl hissed back-back.

"Yes, why would you tell me to beam in when you have a friend over?"

"I didn't! The text said 'DON'T beam in!'"

"No, the text said 'Do beam in'!"

"Porter, who says 'Do beam in'?"

"Uhh, you."

"Woah! What just happened?" Cat asked, flabbergasted.

"Stay out of this, Cat." Carl snapped as he and Porter took it in turns to scream at each other, hoping volume would determine who was right. Eventually, Cat just screamed and passed out, which just made Carl and Porter argue about who had freaked out Cat.

"It was you!" Carl yelled for the 17th time.

"No it wasn't!" Porter yelled back. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's Cat, my cousin! I haven't seen her for 4 years! And now, she's gonna get all confused and keep passing out like that!" He pointed to Cat, who was currently lying on the bed.

"We'll just get her memory erased!" Porter argued.

"We can't, there's the risk that it goes wrong and if it goes wrong she'll panic and I don't even wanna bring up the fainting!" He pointed to Cat again. "We're in a vicious circle, and it's entirely your fault!"

"No it's n..." Porter stopped. "Okay, this is stupid."

"I know, you shouldn't blame me when it's so obviously your fault!"

"Carl! I mean we should stop arguing and focus on the unconscious girl on your bed!"

"Oh." Carl said sheepishly. "Good idea." They both got closer to her.

"Wait." Porter said. "What are we gonna tell her when she wakes up?"

"How about... She hit her head off the wall and you walked in just as it happened? We can't tell her about angels."

"That'll do." Porter was about to nod his head when Cat opened her eyes.

"What about angels?" She asked.

"Nothing? What angels?" Carl chuckled nervously. He was no-where near as good at Cat was at acting, because even the girl who just worked out what the 'chicken crossing the road' joke meant two months ago knew that he was lying.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Cat gasped theatrically, obviously offended.

Porter and Carl looked at each other.

"Can we-" Carl started.

"No!" Porter ended.

"But we-"

"Well, tough nuggets!"

"And she-"

"I'm sure the doctor will sort it! Carl, she can't know!"


End file.
